The invention relates to portable liquid straining devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat-foldable filter funnel useable as or with a coffee filter or as a pasta strainer.
There are two basic ways by which a cup of coffee is typically made. The first method involves brewing an entire pot of coffee (using such methods as percolation or drip brewing) which will yield at least several cups of coffee. This is a very efficient way to make coffee, especially if the pot of coffee is intended to be shared by several individuals or if a single person desires several cups of coffee. The second method involves making a cup of ‘instant’ coffee where hot water is mixed with freeze-dried coffee. An individual making ‘instant’ coffee can make as little or as much coffee as he or she desires. However, despite the ease by which it can be made, ‘instant’ coffee often lacks the taste quality of brewed coffee.
Of the two methods of brewing mentioned above, drip brewing (i.e., the process of pouring boiling water over ground coffee which produces liquid coffee that is then separated from the grounds by a filter) is the most common method for preparing coffee. In general, there are two types of filters available for drip coffee; one type is made of paper and the other type is made of metal or plastic mesh. The vast majority of coffee drinkers prefer paper filters, all of which require the use of a filter holder or funnel.
Many different types of apparatus have been employed to make individual cups of coffee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,777, discloses a disposable beverage maker. However, the beverage maker requires assembly before it can be used. This system is not practical for those individuals who are unwilling to go to the trouble of having to assemble a beverage maker in order to obtain a cup of coffee or for those individuals who, in their own minds, lack the manual dexterity required to assemble the beverage maker without first already having had a cup of coffee in the morning. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,710 discloses a single cup disposable coffee brewing device. However, this coffee brewing device is intended for single use only as a coffee filter and coffee grounds are pre-packaged into the device. It is not practical for those individuals who enjoy a particular brand or unique flavor of coffee as it would be up to the manufacturer of the brewing device to choose which kind or flavor of coffee would be included in the brewing device and not the individual user.
While methods such as those described above may provide means of brewing individual cups of coffee, there remains a need to accommodate the individual tastes and needs of the coffee drinking public. Accordingly, what is needed is a device which allows a user to make a single cup of coffee. Such a device would preferably include an attractive, inexpensive filter holder capable of being used with conventional filters. Moreover, a device is needed that may be used with a variety of brands or flavors of coffee. Additionally, a coffee filter holder is needed that is collapsible for easy, flat storage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.